


Owl House Antics

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: Just some light fun scenarios of wacky hijinks
Kudos: 36





	Owl House Antics

Breaking and Entering for a cause:

Luz sat cross legged on the floor of her room at the Owl House, staring at the map in front of her. The door to her room creaked open, “Kid, supper’s going to get cold if---” Luz grabbed the map and tried to push it under her sleeping bag. Eda stared at the human for a moment, “Okay, what are you up to this time?” Luz pulled out the map that had several X’s drawn over various locations, she explained the plan she was hatching while Eda just looked at the work Luz had gone through trying to plan this. “You know, you’re going to be walking half the night, It would be a lot easier if you could fly…” Eda said, smirking. Luz looked at her mentor, wrapping her in a hug, “Oh, that gives me a reason to use these!” Luz pulled out several more items and showed them to Eda, whose eyes lit up, “Okay, but you better get pictures of him in that.”

The sun had set, and the entire island was covered in inky blackness. Luz walked downstairs, covered head to toe in an all black outfit and carrying a pillow-case, hoping that the outfit would make her harder to spot.Eda looked at her, “All right, just be careful with Owlbert.” She said, handing her staff over to the excited girl. “I’ll be sure too!” Luz beamed, Eda glared, “I mean it, I don’t want a repeat of last time.” She muttered. Luz looked at Owlbert, “YOU TOLD HER!?” Owlbert lowered his eyes and did what Luz could only assume to be a shrug. King walked into the room, attaching the final part of the ensemble “This is embarrassing.” He remarked, and glanced up at Luz. “You better pay up when this is over.” Luz raised her hand, “Scout’s Honor. "Just don't get caught." Eda said, Luz looked back at Eda, "I broke into the Emperor's castle. Residential houses should be cakewalk!"

Eda sat on the couch, reading The Good Witch Azura, she only read it when Luz wasn’t there, not wanting to admit she had become enthralled with the character. The door swung open, as Eda quickly shoved the book in her hair. Luz walked in, breathing hard, twigs and leaves stuck in her outfit, she flung the pillow-sack to the floor and collapsed next to Eda. “Did everything go okay?” She asked, King walked in, “Until the last house.” He whined, Luz put her hands over her eyes, “How was I supposed to know?” She wailed, King stomped his paw in frustration “THEY’RE RICH, WHY WOULDN’T THEY HAVE GUARD DOGS?”

Hieronymus Bump walked into his kitchen the next morning, to find a package sitting on the table. It was wrapped and had a festive bow tied to it., He looked around, and then carefully picked up the object. He removed the bow, and the paper revealing a mug with a hand painted message scrawled across the surface. “Boiling Isle’s Greatest Principal” He stared at the mug, a smile spreading across his face.

Willow stood at her balcony, looking at the pots that were not there the night before. The flowers that were in them were of a type she had never seen before. Each one was marked as to describe what they were. Roses, Daffodils, Sunflowers, and Lily’s. Willow saw a card attached to one of the pots, she lifted and saw the message written in cursive. “ These flowers are like you, Unique and Special. You won’t find any others like these on the Boiling Isle’s.”

Gus stood in his living room, staring at the basket with his name on it. The basket was filled with items from the human realm, each one in its original package with careful instructions on what they were and how they could be used. The items were as follows: a stapler, a harmonica, a handheld electronic game (with batteries) , several bottles of something humans called So-Duh, and various human foods. The little card laying next to it read “Be the talk of the town during the next Human Appreciation Meeting.”

Amity, Emira and Edric stood in their sprawling front yard, while their parents tried to calm down the dogs. The children stared at the massive spruce tree that seemed to have sprouted up overnight, beneath the tree were wrapped boxes each one with a sibling’s name on it. Emira picked hers up and removed the paper. Inside was a box containing a pair of earrings Luz had found during one of Eda’s human treasure days. They were skull shaped and had red sapphires where the eyes would have been located. Edric pulled out a box of pranks that were aimed at children, but Luz thought he would enjoy using the stink bombs, whoopee cushions and itching powder. Amity picked up her box, and opened it. Inside were Good Witch Azura figures, still in their sealed packages, and a pair of gloves with an attached card that just read “Mittens for Mittens.” Emira’s and Edric burst out laughing, “I don’t know who this Santa is, but he’s dead if i ever meet him.” Thought Amity.

Eda looked at Luz, “Why couldn't you just give them those yourself?” She asked. “It’s more fun this way.” Luz declared, looking at King, who was currently feasting on his reward for helping Luz. She had made “CHRISTMAS” cookies, which were regular cookies but in shapes of bells, angels and snowmen. He was still wearing the antlers and bright red nose from the night before….

2:

Eda walks into her sister's home

Eda "Good Morning!"

Lilith "Where's your student?"

Eda "I-She's at the Owl House?"

Lilith "YOU LEFT HER ALONE?!"

Eda "She can take care of herself!"

Lilith, pinching the bridge of her nose "Edalyn, Just last week she attempted to eat a light glyph to see if it would give her the abilities of a firefly...

3:

Willow sits down next to Luz

Willow "I'm just saying that Amity seems different around you, and sometimes, it's---hazardous to her health."

Luz gasps "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

Willow's mind flashes back to last afternoon, as Luz attempts to pull down a curtain she accidently lit with a fire glyph by grabbing the burning area of fabric

Luz "OW! FIRE HOT!"

Amiity rushes over, "AMITY WILL HELP!"

Proceeds to do exactly what Luz had done, pulling her hand back

Amity "OW! FIRE INDEED HOT!"

4:

Amity paced back and forth, her nose buried in the book

Luz "Have you found out a cure yet?"

Amity "No-but don't worry, there has to be answer in here somewhere!" She cried, at the spot where she thought Luz was.

Amity went back to her research, she didn't even know that you could create potions that could turn people invisible.

Meanwhile, at the Owl House

Edric and Emira tried to stifle their laughter, as Luz held the walkie talkie. The other was hidden in a loose floorboard in the blight family library

5:

Edric walks next to Luz as they stare at the giant empty field

Edric looked at the human

Edric "What do you think would happen if you created a glyph that was about 300 ft wide?"

Luz looks around and grabs a stick off the ground

Back at the Manor

Amity "Edric and Luz went off together, you know they are bad influences on each other!"

Emira "Oh what is the worse that could happe-"

The windows exploded, sending glass about the room as the shockwave hit. The two girls looked out at the massive plume of flame shooting into sky

Emira---

Emira "I'm sure that is completly unrelated..."

6:

Lilith walks into her kitchen to investigate the noise

Lilith's eyes go wide in shock, as Luz raises the axe and brings it down finally breaking into the cupboard and grabs the bag of chips

Lilith "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THIS?!" She screams gesturing at the mess, Eda just sits at the table sipping her mug of apple blood.

Eda "You put child proof locks on those, and you pay the price. Plus it's not MY house..."

7:

Lilith stares at Luz, who is currently bouncing in place on the couch

Lilitlh "What have you been feeding her?"

Eda "Cookies, candy, soda---"

Lilith "THAT IS WAY TO MUCH SUGAR!!!"

Eda "But this book on human dietary needs---"

Lilith takes the book and begins to flip through it

Lilith "I'm pretty sure Luz tricked you, seeing as how she wrote this..."

Eda "How was I supposed to know?"

Lilith stares at her sister, "THE DAMN THING IS WRITTEN IN CRAYON EDALYN!!!"

8:

Luz guides Edric, holding his hand as he hears the bustling crowd around him

Edric " Why did you want to bring me to a human fair, we have fairs on the boiling isles..."

Luz "Yes, but do you have----this?"

Luz removes the blindfold as Edric reads the words on the stand in front of him, his eyes light up out of sheer joy

Luz pays for several Sno-cones and hands them to the excited witchling---

Luz "Live the dream buddy..." She says, smiling.

9:

Amity and Emira stare at Edric, who sits on his bed crying. The small device Luz had given him sitting a few feet away

Emira "He's been crying for half an hour, we should call Luz."

Fifteen minutes later, the human walks into the room and sits next to him.

Luz "Hey buddy, what's going on?" and looks at the gameboy she lent him, seeing the status screen.

Luz "Oh, I'm so sorry..."

Edric whimpers "I---I know I shouldnt have gotten attached to them---but---but----"

Luz pats his back "I know how you feel, I felt the same way during my first Nuz-lock challenge. It hurts when you entire team gets wiped."

10:

Luz invites Amity, Willow, and Gus to spend the night at the Owl House. That night they end up telling Amity about getting shrunk at the carnival while she just glares at Luz.

The next morning Willow, Gus and Luz are woken up by Amity who has made them all breakfast.

Luz "I didn't know you had regular old bacon on the boiling isles!"

Willow and Gus stare at Luz, "Whats Bacon?"

Luz looks at Amity, a look of confusion on her face

Amity "The less you know the better---"

11:

Amity finds a book about human hoildays while hanging at the owl house. She flips through, her eyes landing on a specific page.

She saves several weeks allowance, then puts her plan into motion

A day later-

Luz walks up to her locker and opens it, as a flood of red hearts made of construction paper, flowers and small boxes of chocolate spill onto the floor.

Edric and Emira look over at Amity, whose face is bright red

Emira walks over to her sister, "Okay, lets have a talk about "subtlety..."

12:

Amity is standing by her locker, her nose in a textbook

Luz runs up and grabs her hand "OHMYGOSH AMITY! WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS!"

Amity flustered by holding her crushes hand "I-But-We dont have any classes together?"

Luz screams "But Ed and Em told me and you have chemistry----"

Luz --------------------"wait..."

Her mind flashes back to the grom dance and Amity's reaction about being on a grudgeby team with Luz

Luz "ohhhh---"

13:

Lilith sits next to Eda, looking very concerned

Eda "Look its only for the afternoon, she won't be that much of a problem."

Lilith " I guess your right..."

Eda pulls her sister in close, "But if anything happens to her, I swear to titan that my rage will be unmeasurable..."

Several Hours Later

Eda swings the door to Liliths house open "Im Bac--What the---

Luz is sitting on the couch, wearing a hardhat, oven mitts, and has pillows duct taped to her torso as protective padding. She looks at her mentor "HELP ME..." She whispers

14:

Luz walks into the house after school, Eda and Lilith are sitting on the sofa

Lilith- "Please, take a seat Luz."

Luz sits down, "What's going on, Did someone die? Where's King?---"

Eda " Calm down..."

Lilith " We just want to talk with you about fiscal responsibilites..."

Luz looks at Eda, who points at Lilith "This is all her..."

Lilith "Edalyn!"

Eda "She can handle money...."

Lilith "The allowance you give her per week she calls "Her confetti budget..."

Eda "Pfffttt. Please, if I need more cash I can always pickpocket..."

Lilith "THAT IS NOT THE POINT!!!!"

Luz just sits in her chair, as the two begin to argue. "At least this is more entertaining than the camp...."


End file.
